A Supernatural Family
by Follow Miss Padasexy
Summary: Uma reflexão sobre a última vez em que os Winchesters comemoraram o Ano Novo juntos. Fanfiction especial de Réveillon.
1. Introdução

**_A Supernatural Family_**

* * *

**Beta**: dessa vez, só o companheiro Word mesmo, portanto os erros são do Bill Gates. =P

É surpresa de fim de ano, e a beta é uma das "presenteadas", a surpresa ia ficar como? Perdoem os erros.

**Disclaimer**: Absolutamente nada relacionado à Supernatural me pertence, a não ser os boxes das temporadas.

**Nota**: Essa vai ser a nota mais "chick flick moment" da história das minhas fanfictions.

Essa fic é comemorativa de Réveillon, a minha festa anual favorita. Eu amo as viradas de ano, elas são cheias de magia, de forma muito única. É um momento todo permeado de felicidade, boas intenções, esperanças e coragem. Olho para trás e para frente com o mesmo calor no peito. Nem mesmo no meu aniversário eu tenho esse tipo de sentimento. Por isso, não poderia deixar passar em branco essa data tão significativa para mim.

O texto é muito simples. Não traz nada de novo, nem de revolucionário. Mas por ter nascido nesse propósito de comemoração pelo ano que está chegando, eu decidi que ele será uma espécie de presente para pessoas muito especiais, que pude conhecer por causa de um vício em comum, a série de TV Supernatural.

Assim sendo, vou citar essas pessoas aqui, nessa introdução, numa tentativa ridícula de fazê-las perceber o quanto as amo. Em ordem alfabética - espero ao menos não errar nisso!-, a seguir (vou usar nicknames para quem tem Nicks, e prenome para quem não faz isso):

Annamanson: minha beta por excelência. Sempre atura minhas crises, que não são muitas, mas são chatas. Aguenta a minha falta de comprometimento com os prazos, e já está tão acostumada com isso que nem liga mais. Responsável por inúmeras crises de risos nas PMs da vida. E quem vai me sustentar com pizza e Stella assim que eu me mudar. Amo muito! xD

CassBoy: conheci esse ano, e caramba, sensacional! Adoro ficar falando bobagem com esse ser! E é um sujeito todo cheio de cultura, entendedor de filmes e séries, um loosho puro! Se curtisse Wincest e Padackles era perfeito! Mas perfeição enjoa né? Então tá certo! Ah, não posso deixar de mencionar que é o meu Testemunha de Jensha particular! Prega a palavra do Evangelho de Castiel como ninguém! haha

Cláudia Winchester: essa linda! Conheci esse ano também, e a cada dia me encanta mais! Adoro a animação e o bom humor dessa mulher! Ela é incrível! Está sempre pra cima, é muito afetuosa e me deu um puta empurrão pra começar a publicar. Nunca serei grata o bastante! AMO!

Daniele: divide comigo o mesmo bom gosto por homens. E por Jared Padalecki, porque esse não é homem, é deus grego! Haha Super surtada e bem humorada, a peteca não cai nunca com ela! Só falta curtir slash, mas não forçarei nada! Amo!

EmptySpaces11: diva suprema das fics! Minha autora favorita! Não que eu não ame as demais, mas essa é especial. Tem muitos pontos de vista, em relação à série, bastante similares aos meus, e escreve de um jeito que eu não poderia fazer outra coisa a não ser adorar! E me atura muito, porque eu falo demais, e coisas sem sentido. É sempre paciente comigo, e carinhosa. Não teve solução, tive que guardar no coração!

Eve Ackles: também conheci esse ano. Quase conterrânea e seme revolts preferida! True Wincest e Padackles lover, e mora no meu essedois! Temos visões muito diferentes em relação a slash, mas nos entendemos bem! E me dá altas lições em relação a uma das frutas mais saborosas do mundo, mangas (interna)!.

Herlen: interagimos algumas vezes ano passado, mas só esse ano realmente viramos amigas. Tem personalidade fortíssima e opiniões muito inteligentes. É uma mulher de iniciativa e decidida! Admiro demais!

Lorhan: meu babe! O mini petit de quase dois metros de altura! Haha Todo amor e carinho, "pervice" e simpatia! Meu irmão mais novo! Outro que atura as minhas indisposições numa boa. A Anna mais que ele, mas mesmo assim. Tá no essedois também!

Luiza: a amiga séria e centrada que todo ser humano doido e desajuizado como eu precisa! Compartilha também o bom gosto para homens, séries, livros, menos para profissão! Haha Mas isso se supera! Também é inteligentíssima, e argumentativa. Sam W. de saias, mais ou menos. Ou seja, adoro!

Pérola: diva linda que me adotou! Responsável também pelas coisas que vocês leem nesse perfil sem propósito! Fã de South Park e de The Simpsons como eu, sarcástica como eu, eu não tive alternativa senão amar!

Tais: minha dinda! Madrinha do slash! Me trouxe para esse paraíso das shippagens loucas e perfeitas! Ela nunca erra nas dicas slashes que me dá! Foi quem me apresentou a autora que hoje chamo carinhosamente de minha diva! Tem personalidade forte e é muito fácil amá-la! Painted in my heart!

Eu poderia elencar muitas outras qualidades e motivos para amar as pessoas citadas, mas eu não saberia. Minhas palavras secam quando se trata de fazer coisas assim, mas espero que elas sintam o quanto são amadas por mim.

Claro que tem outras pessoas que amo, mas elas não teriam acesso a isso aqui, então eu me declaro de outra forma.

Aos leitores lindos, que não vou citar porque a memória é ruim e não quero cometer injustiças demais, também dedico o textinho. Vocês são sempre muito amáveis comigo, e isso não tem preço.

Para todos, um feliz 2013! Que esse novo ano seja melhor que 2012, mas de forma a permitir que 2014 nos surpreenda!

**Música de inspiração:** Tempos Modernos, do Lulu Santos.


	2. Capítulo Único

**_A Supernatural Family_**

* * *

31 de dezembro de 1982. São 23:32h em Lawrence, Kansas. O termômetro marca 24º F. A cidade está coberta por uma suave neblina. O orvalho que se precipita das nuvens, certeiras em sua missão de esconder a Lua, chegam ao chão em formato de pequeníssimos cristais de neve.

Lawrence tem aproximadamente setenta mil habitantes. Não é a principal cidade do Kansas, muito embora abrigue em seu interior a maior universidade do Estado. Não é especial, sob nenhum aspecto. Existem muitas casas nessa cidade, como em todos os lugares. Em cada casa, uma ou mais famílias, do jeito que se presume que seja. E cada família dessas, é apenas um grupo ordinário de pessoas. Com exceção de uma.

A casa dessa família especial é uma residência tipicamente americana. Possui dois andares, jardim, quintal, uma garagem, e uma árvore. Pertence aos Winchesters. Para olhos humanos, eles são uma simples família. O patriarca, John Winchester, é um ex combatente de guerra, que ganha a vida como mecânico. Sua adorada esposa, Mary, é a típica dona de casa amorosa e dedicada. Eles têm um filho, Dean, hoje com três anos de idade. Dean é um lindo garoto loiro e sardento, esperto e comunicativo, como tantos. E eles aguardam a chegada de seu segundo filho, que se chamará Samuel, em homenagem ao avô materno.

Nunca fizeram nada que marcasse a história dos Estados Unidos da América. Eles apenas vivem. E assim são felizes. Não pretendem mudar o rumo dos acontecimentos, não querem ter seus nomes escritos em locais de honra. Apenas querem estar juntos. Eles não querem ser responsáveis por nada espetacular, mas não poderão evitar. Eles não sabem, mas seu pequeno núcleo familiar, dentre todos os que habitam a face da Terra, será o protagonista da maior batalha jamais vista mesmo antes da existência da humanidade. Eles sonham com um futuro tranquilo e brilhante, mas esse futuro nunca pertenceu a eles.

Dean, o garoto lindo, loiro e sardento, observa o orvalho cair, debruçado na janela. Ele deseja brincar do lado de fora, mas seus pais não permitem. Ele é só uma criança, não pode se expor aos perigos de uma noite fria. Já fizeram demais deixando que ele ficasse acordado para acompanhar o estouro dos fogos que recepcionarão o ano de 1983. Não seriam bons pais se o expusessem aos tormentos de situações pouco hospitaleiras. Dean está aborrecido, mas como menino obediente que é, ele aceita olhar os floquinhos de neve pelo lado de dentro da casa, bem vestido com suas roupas quentes e luvas, que sua mãe lhe colocou enquanto cantava para ele.

Mary está no sofá com o seu esposo. Ela está deitada sobre as coxas dele, e ele está alisando a sua barriga. Eles assistem às festas de Ano Novo pela TV. Eles veem as outras pessoas, de diversos países, recebendo com alegria e prazer o novo ano. Ela imagina quais são as expectativas delas. Algumas devem desejar coisas grandiosas. Outras nem tanto. Tudo o que ela quer é paz. Paz para si. Paz para o mundo. É o que deseja no fundo de seu coração, mas não poderá ter ambos. A paz mundial sacrificará a paz da sua família. Ela perderá a própria vida em prol disso. Sequer lhe darão a chance de escolher. Tudo está escrito. Já foi acertado. Ela, seu esposo e seus filhos foram escolhidos, por Deus e pelo Diabo.

John observa a TV, enquanto acaricia o seu caçula, ainda no útero de sua esposa. Ele se sente feliz e completo. Casou com a mulher de sua vida. Teve um filho tão belo quanto ela, e tão inteligente quanto ele. O guri é o seu orgulho. E logo ele abraçará o novo membro da família. Ele segurará o pequeno Samuel em seus braços. Ele tem certeza que o garoto também lhe orgulhará. Ele crê ser o homem mais sortudo de todos. Ele tem o que muitos levam uma vida inteira tentando conquistar, e não conseguem. Ele tem amor, dentro e fora de si. Sua felicidade é palpável. Ele acha que será assim para sempre. Não desconfia da existência de um mundo paralelo ao dele. Não tem como prever que, muito em breve, estará inserido nesse universo até o último fio de cabelo. A sua família será destruída, a começar por ele mesmo.

O pequeno Samuel chuta dentro da barriga da mãe. Ele faz isso muitas vezes durante o dia, todos os dias. Ainda dentro das entranhas de sua mãe, ele é um menino inquieto e rebelde. Mary tenta acalmá-lo nessas horas, mas nunca consegue. Quando John tenta, após o insucesso da esposa, é como se o garoto ficasse zangado, pois se mexe com muito mais intensidade. O único que consegue acalmá-lo é Dean, o seu irmão mais velho. Seus pais sabem disso, e gritam o nome do garoto, para que ele venha pedir a Samuel que pare de chutar a mãe e se comporte.

Dean sai da janela contrariado. Seu irmãozinho sempre lhe dá trabalho. Ele sempre tem que estar lá pelo menino, que sequer nasceu. Dean imagina se será assim a vida inteira, mas ele acha que não. Logo Samuel sairá da barriga de sua mãe, crescerá, e ele poderá viver a sua vida tranquilamente. Ele também crescerá, e um dia seus pais deixarão que brinque na neve e se arrisque em atividades mais ousadas, mesmo não querendo isso. E então, ele e Samuel crescerão tanto, que se separarão e terão vidas diferentes e isoladas. Mesmo com apenas três anos de idade, Dean pensa nisso. Ele é mesmo muito inteligente e esperto. Mas toda a sua inteligência e esperteza não o deixam saber que ele jamais se separará do irmão. Eles não terão vidas independentes. Dean não tem meios de desconfiar que, a partir do ano que vem, a sua vida se resumirá a duas palavras: Samuel Winchester.

Quando o garotinho chega à sala, seus pais estão sentados no sofá. Ele se senta entre eles, e recebe um beijo da mãe, e um afago nos cabelos do pai. Eles lhe dizem o quanto ele é amado. Dean gosta de ouvir isso, e faz manha para ouvir de novo. Seus pais gostam de lhe dizer isso, então repetem os carinhos e palavras. Mary diz a Dean que o seu irmãozinho está agitado dentro da barriga dela. Nesse minuto, Samuel se sacode mais freneticamente, chegando a causar um pouco de dor a sua mãe. John olha para o filho, e sorrindo lhe pede para acalentar o pequeno.

Dean coloca a sua mão frágil e pequena sobre a barriga da mãe, e começa a alisar a sua pele. "_Shiii, Sammy! Sou eu, o Dean. Pode ficar calmo. Eu estou aqui com você. Pare de se bater dentro da mamãe, você está machucando a mamãe assim..._". Samuel ainda se contorce um pouco, mas diminuiu consideravelmente os seus movimentos. "_Anda, Sammy, para! Por que você é tão desobediente? Por que não é como eu? Eu não faço nada pra irritar papai e mamãe, você também não devia fazer!_". Leve intensificação nos movimentos do garoto, dentro de Mary. "_Tudo bem, Sammy, me desculpa. Eu não queria brigar com você. Desculpa, tá? Só para de se debater, fica calminho. Eu estou aqui pra você. Fica tranquilo, por favor.". _Samuel parece entender dessa vez, porque os chutes cessam. Dean olha orgulhoso para Mary e John, que lhe dão um abraço coletivo, beijam o seu rosto e repetem que o amam muito.

Nesse instante eles começam a ouvir o barulho de fogos de artifício estourando, tanto na TV quanto do lado de fora. Não perceberam que a meia noite já tinha chegado. Eles se levantam e se abraçam mais uma vez. Mary toca em sua barriga, e seu pequeno Samuel se mexe, mas de forma terna. Ela coloca as mãos de John e Dean sobre sua barriga, para que todos sintam o cumprimento do bebê pelo novo ano que chega. Vão juntos em direção à frente da casa, para apreciarem, na companhia dos vizinhos, os fogos coloridos desenharem sonhos e esperanças no céu.

Eles desconhecem que aquele ano novo será o último em família. Aquela passagem de ano será a última realmente feliz de suas vidas. De certa forma, isso é bom. Ninguém merece saber o que o próximo ano reserva para si, ainda mais se tratando de um futuro tão sombrio e doloroso. Eles aproveitam os minutos de felicidade, de pé na grama, de mãos dadas e contentes. Eles têm um ao outro, ali, e naquele momento. Nada mais importa.

Bem longe, em algum lugar muito acima das nuvens que cobrem Lawrence, um ser celestial os observa. Ele é grande, belo e forte. Ele é formado de muita luz. Ele se chama Michael. Ele olha para baixo, mais especificamente para o garoto, que tem as mãos seguradas por seus pais. Ele admira o menino. Gosta de saber que ele é saudável, com faculdades mentais perfeitas e possui bom caráter. Dali a alguns anos, essas características serão essenciais.

Muito mais longe ainda, porém quilômetros abaixo da superfície do Kansas, outro ser, também de natureza celeste, imagina como estará aquela família. Não é possível a ele vê-los de fato. Tudo o que pode fazer é mandar informantes para a Terra. Ele também é grande, forte e belo, mas a sua luz se fora há milênios. Seu nome é Lúcifer. Seus devaneios são interrompidos por Azazel, um servo leal. Ele lhe conta que o garoto ainda não nascido já demonstra rebeldia, ansiedade e agressividade. Lúcifer gosta de ouvir isso. Dali a alguns anos, essas características serão perfeitas para ele.

Em algum lugar não especificado, alguém olha tudo isso acontecer simultaneamente. Esse alguém não interfere nos acontecimentos. Ele tudo pode, mas em sua infinita sabedoria, entende que nem tudo convém. Precisa que as coisas se destrinchem do jeito que ele planejou, muito antes do tempo existir. Não é maldade, não é covardia, não é falta de amor ou zelo. É questão de necessidade e justiça. Ele não espera que seres humanos entendam. Isso é incompreensível demais para um mortal.

**FIM**

* * *

**NOTA FINAL: **24º F equivalem a mais ou menos – 3º C.

A população atual de Lawrence, Kansas, segundo Censo de 2011, é de cerca de oitenta e nove mil habitantes.

A neve não costuma ser muito densa em Lawrence, de acordo com minhas pesquisas.

Espero que ninguém se ofenda com o texto. Não escrevi para menosprezar as crenças de ninguém. Conto com a compreensão de quem ler. =)

Mais uma vez, feliz ano novo!


End file.
